


ASOIAF Leader Games

by KingoftheUzbeks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lists, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheUzbeks/pseuds/KingoftheUzbeks
Summary: I have a list of positions in the ASOIAF. I fill them via various AU scenarios, a lens to view the multiverse.





	1. In Which Jon Arryn gets to the truth faster than in the books, resulting in the War of Three Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I have a template: 
> 
> King on the Iron Throne:  
> Queen on the Iron Throne:  
> Small Council  
> Hand of the King:  
> Master of Coin:  
> Master of Laws:  
> Master of Whispers:  
> Master of Ships:  
> Grand Maester:  
> Lord Commander of the Kingsguard:  
> Lords Paramount  
> Lord of the North:  
> Lord of Reach:  
> Lord of the Stormlands:  
> Lord of the Westerlands:  
> Lord of the Riverlands:  
> Lord of the Vale:  
> Lord of the Iron Islands:  
> Prince of Dorne:
> 
> Then I think of an AU scenario and fill the slots from there. Length will vary, some of them will have backstory some won't. Additional positions/alternate claimants will be added as needed.

**King on the Iron Throne:** Renly Baratheon, First of His Name   
**Queen on the Iron Throne:** Margaery Tyrell

 **Small Council  
Hand of the King: **Mace Tyrell  
**Master of Coin:** Garth Tyrell  
**Master of Laws:** Donnel Swann  
**Master of Whispers:** Varys  
**Master of Ships:** Paxter Redwyne **  
Grand Maester: **Pycelle  
  
**King in Dragonstone:** Stannis Baratheon, First of His Name  
**Queen in Dragonstone:** Selyse Florent  
**Hand of the King:** Alester Florent  
  
**King in Casterly Rock:** Joffrey Baratheon, First of His Name  
**Queen Regent:** Cersei Lannister  
**Hand of the King:** Tywin Lannister  
  
**Lords Paramount  
**

**Lord of the North:** Eddard Stark. Marches South with an Army of Northerners in support of Stannis, having been convinced of Joffrey's bastardy by his old mentor Jon Arryn   
**Lord of Reach:** Mace Tyrell. Full Hog in for Renly. Balancing defending King's Landing from Stannis's fleet and stopping the Direwolf and Falcon from joining together  
**Lord of the Stormlands:** Renly Baratheon. Is being told he can't be both King and Lord Paramount at the same time. Does not really care  
**Lord of the Westerlands:** Tywin Lannister. Currently the only Lord Paramount backing his Grandson. Mulling weather to march against Highgarden or the Riverlands  
**Lord of the Riverlands:** Hoster Tully. Is dying, and faces a realm that is about to be the battlefield as Renly tries to stop Arryn and Stark from joining forces, and maybe even a Lannister invasion. Family ties are naturally dragging the Riverlands in favor of Stannis, although there are not ties to the man himself.   
**Lord of the Vale:** Jon Arryn. Has deposited his wife and son back home, and is calling his banners. Finds it distasteful how Stannis's court is becoming dominated by foreign influences.   
**Lord of the Iron Islands:** Balon Greyjoy. He's waiting.  
**Prince of Dorne:** Doran Martell. Is also waiting.


	2. In Which Aerys, in his infinite wisdom, decides to burn the Red Keep clean of the Dornish stench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: It goes poorly from there.

**King on the Iron Throne:** Robert Baratheon, First of his Name. Has not given up whoring, or drinking. Still disinterested in counting coppers. But he loves his wife despite his faults.  
 **Queen on the Iron Throne:** Lyanna Stark. Not as in love with Robert as he is with her, but after Rhaegar has figured it's not as bad as it could be. Tried her hand at running the kingdom for a bit, found she hated counting coppers just as much as her husband. Has had difficulty getting pregnant, but not enough time has passed for this to be a problem   
 **  
Small Council  
Hand of the King: **Jon Ayrrn, Lord of the Vale. Is the one actually running the Kingdom. Between him, the Queen and Eddard they can generally keep Robert contained.  
 **Master of Coin:** Harys Swift. A sop to the Lannisters. But a competent one. Nervous about the rising debt.  
 **Master of Laws:** Eddard Stark. Only here bevause Lyanna asked. Slowly learning the Game of Thrones, and has taken great pride in his reforms to the Goldcloaks. Also tasked with rebuilding the Maegor's Holdfast. Some kind soul kept the mad king from burning the whole city, but that did not save Aerys now did it?  
 **Master of Whispers:** Oberyn Martell.  Replaces the missing Varys and is so very pissed Aerys killed himself before he had a chance. Also married to Cersei Lannister, an arrangement he finds...restraining.   
 **Master of Ships:** Stannis Baratheon. Lord of Dragonstone. If Lyanna's issues hold soon to become very eligible   
 **Grand Maester:** Pycelle. Is still around.   
  
 **Lords Paramount  
Lord of the North: **Eddard Stark, with Benjen Stark being the Stark in Winterfell. Benjen is very lonely except for his nephew Jon Snow, whom he is raising.  
 **Lord of Reach:** Mace Tyrell. The only remaining Targaryan loyalist. Oops  
 **Lord of the Stormlands:** Renly Baratheon.   
 **Lord of the Westerlands:** Tywin Lannister. No one dares call him "The Late Lord of Lannister" to he face, but his arrival to Kings Landing after Jamie surrendered the city won him little and he is kicking himself for marrying Cersei to Oberyn not Stannis.  
 **Lord of the Riverlands:** Hoster Tully.   
 **Lord of the Vale:** Jon Ayrrn, with Nestor Royce as High Steward of the Vale  
 **Lord of the Iron Islands:** Quellon Greyjoy. Is alive, much to the disappointment of his sons.   
 **Prince of Dorne:** Doran Martell. To most of the world House Taragaryan is dead. Even the most fervent supporters aknowaldge that, with the collapse of Maegor's Holdfast and the death of the royal family, Robert is king.  
  
But Doran knows better. When word of his sister's gruesome death arrived he sent men to find out just what Rhaegar had been doing at the Tower of Joy. They found 3 Kingsguard and a future Queen, who's safe return won him the respect of the King. They also found a babe, now Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark. Only a handful know the truth.


End file.
